The Nerevarine (Gilke001's Fanon)
The Nerevarine, rumoured to be known as "Ralam Tharen", is a legendary dunmer hero who came to prominence during the Blight and the return to prominence of the immortal Lord High Councillor of House Dagoth, Dagoth-Ur. Ralam became the Nerevarine by fulfilling the seven Nerevarine prophecies. The prophecies foretold the return of Indoril Nerevar, the first military king of what is known known as Morrowind. He was sent to Morrowind by the Septim Emperor Uriel Septim VII in 4E427 based on both the legends of Nerevar as well as Ralam's completion of the first prophecy by birth. Upon retrieval of the Moon-and-Star, Nerevar's enchanted ring from Azura, Ralam becane the Nerevarine and sought the support of the Great Houses of Morrowind, the Ashlander Tribes of Vvardenfell, and the Almsivi Tribunal so he could confront Dagoth Ur. After Dagoth Ur's defeat at Red Mountain, Ralam was drawn to Morrowind's capital, Mournhold, after an attempt on his life. This culminated in the slaying of two of the three living Gods of the Tribunal, Almalexia and Sotha Sil, essentially ending the reign of the Tribunal. He also travelled to the island of Solstheim and helped establish the Raven Rock division of the East Empire Company, as well as thwarted the Bloodmoon prophecy. Last confirmed reports suggest that Ralam launched an expedition to the continent of Akavir a year before the Oblivion crisis. Though, rumors speculate that he had returned sometime after the crisis and had been wandering across Tamriel. Background It is claimed that The Nerevarine’s early years were spent in and around the Imperial province of Cyrodiil amongst the thieves and mercenaries, both in groups and on his own. His solo adventures would lead to his imprisonment in the Imperial City, and in turn, the start of his quest to become the Nerevarine. The Nerevarine In 3E 427, by order of Emperor Uriel Septim VII, the Nerevarine is transported to the island of Vvardenfell, in the centre of the dunmer homeland of Morrowind, where he is sent to serve under the local Blades operative, Caius Cosades. Caius then sends the Nerevarine to investigate two seemingly related legends: “The Sixth House” and “The Nerevarine Prophecies”. Meanwhile, Caius tasks the Nerevarine to involve himself in one of the local guilds to act as cover from his Blades work. After a failed attempt to enter the Thieves’ Guild, the Nerevarine joins the Fighters Guild (a guild, as the legends goes, the Nerevarine originally disliked as they were “uptight thugs”). The Nerevarine came to respect the Guild, but took exception its guildmaster, Sjoring Heart-Heart, and his ties to the Camorra Tong criminal gang. After allying with the disposed guildmaster, Percius Mercius, the Nerevarine eliminated Hard-Heart and his supporters (also, unknowingly, allowing the Thieves Guild to survive before being destroyed by the Tong). By about this time, Caius revealed to the Nerevarine that he may fulfill the Nerevarine prophecies: On a certain day to uncertain parents, Incarnate moon and star reborn. Neither blight nor age can harm him. The Curse-of-Flesh before him flies. In caverns dark Azura's eye sees, and makes to shine the moon and star. A stranger's voice unites the Houses. Three Halls call him Hortator. A stranger's hand unites the Velothi. Four Tribes call him Nerevarine. He honors blood of the tribe unmourned. He eats their sin, and is reborn. His mercy frees the cursed false gods, Binds the broken, redeems the mad. He speaks the law for Veloth's people. He speaks for their land, and names them great.'''' The Nerevarine had already fulfilled the first two prophecies (the second quest involved him contracting Corprus “The Curse-of-Flesh”. In curing of this disease, the Nerevarine is now immortal and immune to disease). For the third, the Nerevarine is sent to live with the Ashlander tribes in Vvardenfell’s north to learn their ways and to fulfill the third prophecy: retrieve Azura’s Star. When he returned, no longer was he Ralam Tharen, an aimless dunmer scout, but was The Nerevarine, or at least becoming Nerevarine, seeking to fulfill the remain prophecies. He would traverse the length and breadth of Vvardenfell to be named Hortator, or hero, among the dunmer Houses of Hlaalu, Redoran and Telvanni, and Nerevarine, by the island’s Ashlander tribes. Upon completion, he is summoned before Vivec, one of the three living gods of The Tribunal, with whom they lay their plan to complete the 6th prophecy involving the demi-god Dagoth Ur, a challenge stemming from Nerevar and the origins of the dunmer themselves. Legend of Nerever The original dunmer were refugees from Summerset called “Chimer”. Upon arrival to Morrowind, they formed an uneasy alliance with the original inhabitants of the province, the dwarves or “Dwemer”. However, when the Chimer found out that the Dwemer had found the Heart of Lorkhan and had used special tools, the Tools of Kagranac, Wraithguard, Keening and Sunder, to draw it’s power for their own ends. This caused the alliance broke down and caused the War of the First Council between the Six Chimer houses of Indoril, Dagoth, Hlaalu, Redoran, Telvanni and Dres; and the Ashlander tribes against the dwemer supported by the Nords of Skyrim. The Chimer & Ashlanders were united under General Indoril Nerevar, the Hordator or Great Ashkhan of what is now Morrowind. The war culminated in the Battle of Red Mountain where Nerevar and his generals: Voryn Dagoth, Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil destroyed the entire dwemer race. Dagoth was entrusted to guard the the Tools and the Heart whilst the other discussed what to do with it. But by the time they returned, Dagoth, now known as Dagoth Ur, had used the Tools and Heart to make him immortal. Dagoth Ur and Nerevar fought, culminating in the perceived deaths of both generals and House Dagoth destroyed. The other generals later learned of the Heart’s power and achieved immortality themselves, thus becoming “The Alsivi Tribunal”. Azura was angry that the general had done this, so cursed the Chimer by tainting their skin black thus becoming dunmer. In the present, Dagoth Ur had returned; inceased his influence over Vvardenfell by the use of Corprus and the Blight disease; had control of two of the three Tools of Kagranac; had forced the Tribunal to retire from the mortal world (except Vivec, who also had the third tool in his possession) and was building a second Numidium to conquer Tamriel. It was up to the Nerevarine to enter the Ghostgate around Red Mountain (designed to contain Dagoth Ur), retrieve Keening and Sunder and destroy Dagoth Ur & the numidium by destroying the Heart of Lorkhan, which the Nerevarine does. Mournhold As he returned from Red Mountain, the Nerevarine find himself the target of a Dark Brotherhood assassination. Immediately perplexed, the Nerevarine travels to the capital of Morrowind, Mournhold, to investigate this plot. With assistance from King Helseth and Almalexia, another Tribunal god, the Nerevarine successfully eliminates the Dark Brotherhood. But this success is overshadowed by rumors of rivalry between Almalexia and Helseth, as well as Helseth’s own machinations to cling to power, including assassinating the previous king and his own mother, Barenziah. Helseth makes no secret at his attempt on the Nerevarine, but offers him to become his champion upon defeating his bodyguard, which the Nerevarine does. A group of mechanical creatures called Fabricants suddenly attacks Plaza Brindisi Dorom, at the centre of Mournhold. The creatures emerge from the statue in the middle of the plaza, and after their attack a secret passageway to a Dwemer ruin is revealed. Since the creatures are mechanical, Almalexia suspected that the secretive god Sotha Sil is behind this attack. She task the Nerevarine to reconstruct Nerevar’s lost sword, Trueflame, then kill Sotha Sil in his realm: the Clockwork City. Upon reaching Sotha Sil, the Nerevarine is surprised to see him long dead. Almalexia appears and alleges that she had killed Sotha Sil and instigated the attack in Mournhold, in order to gain more power and control over the citizens and the Tribunal. Having been driven mad by the Heart of Lorkhan, she perceived Sotha Sil's silence as mockery. A melee ensues culminating in the Nerevarine’s victory and claiming Almalexia’s sword, Hopesfire. As the Nerevarine leaves Almalexia's temple upon returning to Mournhold, the Daedric Prince Azura reveals that the Heart of Lorkhan drove Almalexia mad and made her hunger for more power, and that mere mortals cannot become gods without consequences. By destroying the Heart of Lorkhan and killing Almalexia, the Nerevarine fulfills the seventh and last of the Nerevarine prophecies, the death of the Almsivi Tribunal. Solstheim & The Bloodmoon Prophecy Months pass after the Nerevarine’s victory over the Tribunal, but his service to Helseth as his champion has caused him to be resentful of the position, as he believes he cannot act truthfully as Nerevarine. After hearing a rumour of work, the Nerevarine abandons his post and travels to the northern Nord island of Solstheim. When he arrives, the Nerevarine does odd jobs for the Imperial legion stationed there. When returning from one job, he discovers the Fort badly damaged and the commanding officer, Captain Falx Carius, missing. The survivors mention that the attack was done by wolf-like creatures, maybe werewolves. Using this clue, the Nerevarine is tasked to visit a village of native Nords, the Skaal, and find any more information from them. Before they do that however, the Nerevarine must complete a set of rituals before being accepted into the tribe. Upon return from the last of the trials, the village is attacked by werewolves. Despite the efforts of the villagers, their leader, Tharsten Heart-Fang is captured and the Nerevarine had contracted a disease that would lead to him becoming a werewolf, and is thus barred from the village. The Nerevarine subsequently becomes a werewolf, and becomes the servant of the daedric prince of the hunt, Hircine. After several successful tasks, Hicine transports the Nerevarine to his hunting grounds and task him to survive the other “prey” (Carius, Tharstag and a frost giant Karstaag) in order to face Hircine himself at the end. Initially teaming up with Carius, they defeat the now werewolf Tharstag, but the Nerevarine is forced to kill Carius after exposing his own lycanthropy to him. The Nerevarine thien kills Karstaag with ease before facing Hircine himself in his aspect of strength a bear. The Nerevarine kills Hircine and gains the amulet of strength. With the prophecy over, the Nerevarine seeks out a cure for lycanthropy from Etienne of Glemoril Wyrd, which culminates in the Nerevarine facing off against his own werewolf. East Empire Company Following the Bloodmoon prophecy, the Nerevarine humbly joins the East Empire Company on Solstheim to assist in the establishment of Raven Rock mine and township. Initially answering to the Factor, Carnius Magius, but eventually siding with his deputy, Falco Galenus, when it becomes evident Carnius is ruining the colony for his own gain. This culminates in an assassination plot against Falco and a fake Skaal attack on Raven Rock. The Nerevarine and Falco confront Carnius, which results in Cernius’ death. Falco names the Nerevarine Factor of Raven Rock under the name “Ralam Tharen”. Akavir & Return Several years after, the Nerevarine and a small band of allies embark on an expedition to Akavir. No word is heard of since, but rumors started to arise throughout the 4th era that the Nerevarine had returned and was wandering all over Tamriel, last seen in Skyrim. Skyrim In 4E 401, the Nerevarine was found in the ruins of Kagrenac by the Last Dragonborn, Koligrir. Koligrir was tasked by a House Hlaalu assasin to find and kill the Nerevarine for being away from Morrowind during the Red Year. After hearing the Nerevarine's side of the story, Koligrir sides with him as they destroyed the giant dwemer centurion. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer